Thank You
by k3rtia
Summary: Terima kasih Rochefort-sensei, Terima kasih D'Artagnan. Dari sudut pandang Muskteteer. CnC?


Untuk **Rochefort** dan **D' Artagnan.** **Tribute **untuk jasa mereka. Cerita ini berdasarkan **rute Rochefort**. Semacam future fic.

Niat untuk bikin **Rochefort x D' Artagnan** **hancur orz.**

**Disclaimer: Idea Factory and Otomate**

**Thank You**

**(c)** **Vienny**

* * *

><p>Mereka –Musketeer- berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Semuanya sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kalung berlian telah kembali ke tangan Anne –yang telah meninggalkan pulau bersama Louis. Tinggal memberi tahu <em>mereka<em> mengenai semua ini. _Mereka_ akan bahagia. _Mereka_ berhak bahagia, sejak hidup _mereka_ dapat dikategorikan merana. Mereka terus berlari-

-sampai mereka menemukan dua orang yang terbaring di tanah bersalju. Berpelukan, dan tak bernyawa.

Tentu mereka tahu siapa dua orang itu. Pria tinggi dengan rambut perak panjang dan seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Rochefort dan D' Artagnan. Guru dan teman mereka.

Mereka terkejut. Porthos malahan tanpa segan meneteskan air mata. Menangis. Porthos menangis. Kematian memang hal yang sulit diterima oleh semuanya. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia tak menyangka. Gurunya yang begitu kuat akan dikalahkan dan mati. Ia tak menyangka. Dan gadis itu, D'Artagnan, ia mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang kuat. D'Artagnan sama tak bernyawanya dengan Rochefort. Mereka berpelukan, seolah berusaha menghangatkan satu sama lain. Seolah, mereka ingin membuktikan, bahwa kematian tak akan memisahkan mereka.

Athos adalah yang pertama bangkit dari keterkejutan. Ia berlutut di samping jasad tak bernyawa itu. Dielusnya dengan penuh sayang, rambut cokelat D' Artagnan. "Maaf." Suaranya tercekat. Ia nyaris berbisik. "Maaf, kami terlambat. Maaf, kami tak datang tepat waktu. Maaf. Maaf. Kalau saja kami lebih cepat, kau –kalian, tidak perlu begini."

Aramis turut bergabung dengan Athos. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlutut di samping jasad Guru berambut perak yang semasa hidupnya dikenal tegas itu. "Semua siswa sudah ada di luar pulau. Kalian bisa tenang beristirahat, sekarang. Bisa bersama dalam keabadian."

Porthos turut berlutut. Tak seperti kedua sahabatnya, ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Air mata terus mengalir, dan ia terisak pendek. Sesekali, diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Athos menepuk pundaknya. Menenangkannya.

Aramis bangkit. "Kita harus menguburkan mereka."

Dalam keadaan seadanya, di bawah timbunan salju, terbaringlah jasad mereka berdua. Jasad iblis dan manusia yang saling mencintai. Athos menanamkan pohon di atas kuburan mereka.

"Supaya kalian berdua terlindungi dari segala bahaya."

* * *

><p>Porthos, ayo cepat." Athos mengetuk pintu kamar Porthos dengan tak sabar. Ia menggenggam sebuket bunga di tangan. Aramis datang menyusul. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kamar Porthos.<p>

"Porthos, ayo. Kita tak bisa lama-lama. Kau tak mau Pak Guru dan D'Artagnan menunggu, bukan?" Aramis buka suara. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Porthos. Nyaris menggedor, malahan.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara terisak. Porthos akhirnya membuka pintu. Bekas-bekas air mata masih ada di pipinya. Sesekali, ia mengusap matanya.

Athos menepuk punggungnya. "Ayolah, Porthos. Dewasalah. Semua makhluk hidup, pada akhirnya akan mati. Tanpa kecuali. Sulit untuk menerimanya, tetapi kita harus. Kalau tidak, selamanya kita akan jadi anak kecil."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Porthos mengangguk-angguk. "Hanya, aku tak bisa membayangkan. Hari ini setahun kematian mereka. Aku masih tidak menyangka mereka akan dipanggil secepat itu."

Aramis mengangkat bahu. "Kita semua tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sang Penguasa Kematian. Ia-lah yang menentukan awal dan akhir kehidupan seseorang. Kita tak berhak tahu. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengisi hidup sebaik-baiknya agar ketika waktunya tiba, tak ada penyesalan yang tertinggal."

"Aku tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran Rochefort-_sensei_ dengan baik, dan aku menyesalinya." Porthos menyedot ingus di hidungnya.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Porthos. Selalu datang di akhir, dan itu tak berguna." Athos menyodorkan sapu tangan putih yang langsung disambar Porthos.

"Kausudah siapkan suratnya, kan, Porthos?" Aramis bertanya.

Porthos mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dari sakunya. "Aku menghabiskan waktu semalam untuk menuliskannya."

"Aku juga." Athos mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dari sakunya. "Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan pada D' Artagnan dan Rochefort-_sensei_. Setahun tanpa mereka sungguh berbeda."

"Meski Roncinate-_sensei_ menyenangkan, Rochefort-_sensei_ sudah mendapat tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Berbeda sekali gaya Roncinate-_sensei _dan Rochefort-_sensei_ saat menjadi supervisor kita, kan?" Aramis menyahut.

"Ayo, jangan sampai Rochefort-_sensei_ dan D' Artagnan menunggu."

* * *

><p>Pohon kecil setinggi satu meter menyambut kehadiran mereka bertiga. Daerah sekitar makam itu teduh. Pohon itu seolah melindungi makam itu.<p>

"Aa, kami datang, Rochefort-_sensei_, D' Artagnan," Porthos berujar dengan ceria.

Athos meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di dekat pohon itu. Ia berlutut, disusul kedua sahabatnya. Mulai mereka memejamkan mata. Meletakkan surat dari mereka masing-masing untuk kedua orang yang jasadnya terbaring di sana. Melantukan doa dan apa yang hendak mereka ucapkan kepada dua orang itu.

Athos perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri. Disusul Aramis, dan Porthos.

"Sudah selesai?" Athos –sang pemimpin- bertanya pada kedua rekannya itu.

Porthos dan Aramis mengangguk.

"Pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia, ya," Aramis berujar, "Chevalier-gakuen menjadi lebih damai dan menyenangkan semenjak Richelieu meninggal."

"Tentu saja," Porthos dengan mantap menjawab. "Berkat mereka, tak ada lagi iblis, tak ada lagi dendam. Lingkaran dendam yang selama ini terus berjalan akhirnya terputus berkat mereka."

"Kita jangan sampai menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka berdua. Mari kita jaga perdamaian yang telah mereka tumbuhkan," Athos menambahkan.

"Sampai jumpa, Rochefort-sensei, D' Artagnan. Lihatlah kami, dari atas sana."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear, Rochefort-sensei dan D' Artagnan<strong>

Apa kabar kalian berdua? Pastilah kalian bahagia. Kuucapkan selamat untuk kebahagiaan itu. Jujur, aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian kalian berdua. Kalau saja aku tak lebih cepat mengomandoi Porthos dan Aramis, kalian tak perlu pergi dari dunia ini secepat ini. maafkan aku. rasanya, berulang kali minta maaf pun, tak akan cukup.

Sekolah jadi lebih menyenangkan tanpa Richelieu sebagai kepala sekolah. Tanpa Milady-sensei pula. Kami tak suka mereka. Roncinate-sensei sungguh menyenangkan. Tampaknya, ia takut padamu, Rochefort-sensei. Dan ia kagum padamu, D' Artagnan. Kagum karena keteguhan hati dan tekadmu. Kurasa, ia mulai menyukaimu, tapi, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan menang melawan Rochefort-sensei.

Terima kasih, Rochefort-sensei. Berkat didikanmu, aku menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa kau, Musketeer tak akan menjadi sebaik ini. Terima kasih, D' Artagnan. Kau telah mengajarkanku mengenai tekad dan niat untuk berjuang mempertahankan apa yang kita percayai. Kau ingat duel kita? Aku belajar banyak dari situ.

**Salam, Athos**

* * *

><p>Halo, Rochefort-sensei dan D'Artagnan<p>

Kangen sekali dengan kalian. Entah kenapa, saat kalian tidak ada, semuanya jadi begitu berbeda. Suasana, perasaan, semuanya, pokoknya. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan pergi secepat ini. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulangi, kami akan tiba lebih cepat dan kalian selamat.

Sekolah jadi terasa aneh tanpa Rochefort-sensei yang biasa memarahi aku kala aku tak sungguh-sungguh. Lebih aneh pula karena aku sudah terbiasa bersama D' Artagnan, mengingat aku kalah duel dengannya. Tanpa hukuman Rochefort-sensei, dan D' Artagnan, itu terasa seperti bukan aku.

Terima kasih, Rochefort-sensei. Karena kau telah mendidikku dengan keras, dan entah kenapa, hasilnya baru terasa saat kau meninggal. Haha. Terima kasih, D' Artagnan. Kau hebat dan aku kagum padamu. Aku menyukaimu, tetapi kau tak menyukaiku. Supaya kau tahu saja. Aku tak mengharap balasan.

Kapan aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi?

**Porthos**

* * *

><p><strong>Rochefort-sensei dan D' Artagnan<strong>

Aku tak tahu mau menulis apa. Tak seperti Athos, dan Porthos yang dekat dengan kalian, aku tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan keuntunganku sendiri dengan menjadi agen ganda. Kini, aku menyesal aku tak bisa mengenali terlalu dalam orang-orang luar biasa seperti kalian.

Kurasa, keputusanku untuk membela kalian tepat, pada akhirnya. Kalian telah membuktikan diri sebagai pihak yang benar. Aku merasa malu untuk mengkhianati Musketeer. Jijik aku dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi masa lalu itu. ingin kukubur dalam-dalam dan kubuang. Sayangnya, tidak bisa.

Terima kasih Rochefort-sensei, sudah menjadi guru di Chevalier-gakuen, padahal kau bisa mendapat kerjaan lebih layak, melihat dirimu. Terima kasih, D' Artagnan, kau sudah mengalahkanku dalam duel. Aku jadi terpacu untuk bekerja keras karena malu kalah denganmu.

**Salam, Aramis. **

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Vienny, 20 Agustus 2011<br>pukul 16.35 WIB (jam hape saya)


End file.
